


My Knight in Shining Armor

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dungeons and Dragons, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, M/M, dnd, everybodys a nerd, marco is a cutie as always
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:57:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life was just the usual for Marco: School, homework, friends, and family. One he found out about dungeons and dragons, however, he entered a whole new world, with a lot of cool-looking nerds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wait... What?

Marco sat at his desk, pencil in hand, staring at a blank page. He never much cared for history anyways. The teacher was babbling something about Teddy Rosevelt, but Marco already knew what she was going to say. Before this class, Marco was in AP US History, but somehow his file got lost in the system, and now he was forced to take regular history instead.

Marco let out a deep sigh. "If only the teacher could talk about when there were knights, castles, wizards, and dragons." Marco complained to himself, and began drawing. He started drawing a dragon, which quickly became a dragon destroying a castle and kidnapping the princess that lay inside. Many wizards cast their spells, trying to stop the dragon, but it's magic-proof scales bounced them off like nothing. On the far side of the castle, knights were rushing to the aid if the princess, swords in hand. The mighty dragon was much too strong, for a quick blaze of fiery breath had stopped all the knights in their tracks. The dragons mighty wings sent gale force winds, blowing everything and everyone away. With Princess in claw, the dragon rose into the sky, and flew to its mountain cave far away. The kingdom was in ruins, both King and Queen on their knees, grieving for their lost daughter.

Marco snapped back to reality, still looking at the page in front of him. His drawing was done, taking up the entire page. The dragon, still breathing fire on the castle knights, was missing a few details. The bell signaling that school was over rang overhead.

"Okay class! Don't forget the homework assignment is due on monday!" Called Ms. Zoë. Even though it wasnt an AP class, Marco liked this teacher. She was slightly on the nutty side, and always found an opportunity to goof around.

Marco felt a tap on his shoulder as he was packing away his things. Marco turned and saw Sasha Blouse, the girl that sat in front of him. "Hey, did you draw that?" She pointed at the still open sketchbook with the dragon. "Uh, yea." Marco smiled sheepishly. A big smile spread across her face. "That looks amazing! I love how much detail you put into your dragon!"

Marco could feel his face blushing as he packed the sketchbook away. "Uh, thanks!" He managed to say. Sasha called someone over as Marco stood up from his seat. "Do you like DnD?" Sasha questioned. Behind her was Connie Springer, the kid that sat next to Sasha with a really close shaved head. "What's DnD?" Marco looked at both of them.

"Dungeond and Dragons! Its really fun!" Connie smiled. Sasha checked her watch."The club meeting starts in five minutes. We should probably go." She turned to Marco. "Would you like to come?" Macro couldn't get in a single word before Sasha took his wrist and dragged him along. "You're going to love it! Come on Ms. Zoë!" Sasha called behind her. "I'm coming!" She yelled. The teacher fell in step next to Marco. 

"Ms. Zoë, you play dungeons and dragons too?" Marco smiled.

"Well of course I do! I've been playing it since my high school years." Ms. Zoë laughed. "Oh, and when we're outside the classroom, feel free to call me Hanji."

Sasha, still holding onto Marco's wrist, turned around, and gave him a big hug. "This is gonna be so much fun with another person!" She bounced excitedly.

Marco chuckled, wondering what exactly he was just dragged into.


	2. And so it begins.

The air outside was chilly, and the sky overhead was cloudy. Because it was even colder that morning, Marco had worn one of his many baggy hoodies to school that day. The cold air turned his cheeks red as he walked with Sasha, Connie, and Ms. Zoë across campus. Marco attended Maria High School in the city of Trost, where it snowed in the early months of the year. Marco looked up at the sky, contemplating on wether it would snow or not.

Sasha led the group to one of the science buildings in the middle of campus. Marco had walked past this building many times on his way to his AP Physics, Statistics and English class, but had never actually gone inside. The building was where all the Earth Science and Biology classes were held. The building was made of red brick, with tall windows around either side of the door. Sasha opened the door and led Marco in, pushing him by the small of his back. The inside of the room was warm in comparison to the outside air, so Marco shed his hoodie and wore the shirt that was underneath.

The inside of the room was unlike a regular classroom. All the long black tables were there, but they were grouped into threes to accommodate for more people. It was only five minutes after school had ended, but there were already at least 12 people in the room, chatting with each other and holding various pages of paper in their hands. The teacher inside was Mr. Pixis, the one teacher that everyone loved, and students could get along with. Of course, Marco never had him, because of all the AP and honors classes he took. Mr. Pixis taught earth science, and when Marco went into high school as a freshmen, he took AP Biology.

"Mr. Pixis! We've got some fresh meat over here!" Sasha yelled across the room to where the teacher was talking with a student and scribbling something on the students papers.  
Marco could feel his face getting redder by the second as the teacher approached him. 

"Hmmm, I've never seen you here before. You're not in one of my classes, are you?" The teacher stared down Marco. He was bald, and sported a grey goatee. He had small wrinkles around his eyes, which enlarged when he smiled.

"No, sir. I'm in AP Physics right now."

The teacher continued to stare at Marco, and smiled. "We'll then, welcome to roleplaying club! Hope you enjoy yourself here!" Mr. Pixis clapped Marco on the back, returning to the student he was talking to before. Ms. Zoë then took Marcos hand and led him to an empty table. 

"While Mr. Pixis is helping that student level up, we can help you choose a character." She sat Marco down, and placed a large book in front of him. The book was titled Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook, and depicted a large red dragon facing off against some form of warrior and a wizard. Ms. Zoë opened up to the Classes section, and instructed Marco to read through all twelve classes and choose the one that he liked best.

Barbarian: Barbarians excel in combat, possessing the martial prowess and fortitude to take on foes seemingly far superior to themselves. With rage granting them boldness and daring beyond that of most other warriors, barbarians charge ferociously into battle and ruin all who would stand in their way.

Bard: Bards capably confuse and confound their foes while inspiring their allies to ever-greater daring. While accomplished with both weapons and magic the true strength of bards lie outside melee, where they can support their companions and undermine their foes without fear of interruptions to their performances.

Cleric: More than capable of upholding the honor of their deities in battle, clerics often prove stalwarts and capable combatants. Their true strength lies in their capability to draw upon the power of their deities, wether to increase their own or their allies' prowess in battle, to vex their foes with divine magic, or to lend healing to companions in need. As their powers are influenced by their faith, all clerics must focus their worship upon a divine source. While the vast majority of clerics revere a specific deity, a small number dedicate themselves to a divine concept worthy of devotion-such as a battle, death, justice, or knowledge-free of a deific abstraction.

Druids: While some Druids might keep to the fringe of battle, allowing companions and summoned creatures to fight while they confound foes with the powers of nature, others transform into deadly beasts and savagely wade into combat. Druids worship personifications of elemental forces, natural powers, or nature itself. Typically this means devotion to a nature deity, though Druids are just as likely to revere vague spirits, animalistic demigods, or even specific awe-inspiring natural wonders.

Fighter: Fighters excellent at combat-defeating their enemies, controlling the flow of battle, and surviving such sorties themselves. While their specific weapons and methods grand them a wide variety of tactics, few can match fighters for sheer battle prowess.

Monks: Monks excel at overcoming even the most daunting perils, striking where it's least expected, and taking advantage of any vulnerabilities. Fleet of foot and skilled in combat, monks can navigate any battlefield with ease, aiding allies wherever they are needed most.

Paladins: Paladins serve as beacons for their allies within the chaos of battle. While deadly opponents if evil, they can also empower goodly souls to aid in their crusades. Their magic and martial skills also make them well suited to defend others and blessing the fallen with the strength to continue fighting.

Rangers: Rangers are deft skirmishers, either in melee or at range, capable of skillfully dancing in and out of battle. Their abilities allow them to deal significant harm to specific types of foes, but their skills are valuable against all manner of enemies.

Rogues: Rogues excel at moving about unseen and catching foes unaware, and tend to avoid head-to-head combat. Their varies skills and abilities allow them to be highly versatile, with great variations in expertise existing between different rogues. Most, however, excel in overcoming hindrances of all types, from unlocking doors and disarming traps to outwitting magical hazards and conning dull-witted opponents.

Sorcerers: Sorcerers excel at casting a selection of favored spells frequently, making them powerful battle mages. As they become familiar with a specific and ever widening set of spells, sorcerers often discover new and versatile ways of magics other spell-casters might overlook. Their bloodlines also grant them additional abilities, assuring that no two sorcerers are ever quite alike. 

Wizards: While universalist wizards might study to prepare themselves for any manner of danger, specialist wizards research schools of magic that make them exceptionally skilled within a specific focus. Yet no matter what their specialty, all wizards are masters if the impossible and can aid their allies in overcoming any danger.

Marco's head hurt just from reading about them all. The sorcerer sounded cool, so Marco ended up telling Ms. Zoë that he wanted his character to be a sorcerer.

"Oh great! Our group doesn't have a sorcerer yet! Let's pick you a bloodline." She shuffled through a stack of books before holding out a book dedicated to sorcerer bloodlines. Marco ended up choosing the Draconic bloodline. Hanji then handed him a book about species, which Marco read through and chose human.

Marco was instructed to take his character sheet to Mr. Pixis, so that could finish his character. Mr. Pixis took his sheet, asked the occasional question, and wrote information down on his sheet. After a few minutes, he handed the paper back to Marco and set him on his way.

"Are you done? Let me see!" Sasha bounced and grabbed his sheet, Connie looking at it over her shoulder.

"Wow Marco, your character can kick ass!" Connie smiled, and Sasha handed the paper back to Marco.

"Uh, thanks." Marco brought his hand to the back of his neck, where he can feel his blush spreading.

"Good thing too, because we don't have a sorcerer in our group right now." Sasha grinned.

"Who is in our group?" Marco looked between the two.

"It's..." Sasha said, holding out her hand to count on. "Connie, Me, Hanji, Jean, and now you!"

"Wait. Jean... Kerschtein?" Marco gave Sasha all his attention.

"Yea, that's the one. Why?" She raised an eyebrow and stuck her hands on her hips.

"Oh, just..." Marco had to think. "He's in my Stats class." Marco breathed a laugh. Marco was freaking out internally. Why, of all people in the school, did the one guy that Marco had a crush on, have to be in his roleplaying group?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh. Sorry it's so short, and the whole classes thing. Hope you enjoy!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh, first story to ever post here! I would really appreciate any feedback. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
